


Gloves

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [15]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Glove Kink, Masturbation, Other, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: He's been thinking about it ever since they put him in the damn suit.
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 7





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3162.html?thread=1017690#t1017690) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

He can't help it. He's been thinking about it ever since they put him in the damn suit. The feel of the thing in the first place was amazing - smooth and slick yet completely comfortable. Sam had to know what it felt like inside him and it was like the gloves were made to tease him.

Of course, the first opportunity he gets is at his dad's place. He feels dirty and wrong and hates how much that turns him on. Yet not three minutes after Quorra's left him he's locked the doors and is ass-up on that bed, fumbling with the suit until he realizes simply willing it away works. The first slide of his glove up the crack of his ass makes him shudder lewdly. The suit material is smooth, warm and positively seductive. He moans quietly, biting his other hand in an attempt to muffle the noise.

The first push is slick like the glove, even without lube. He thinks briefly that he might do this too often, that he was perpetually prepared because he couldn't help but love the feeling, but the thought drowns away as he crooks his finger perfectly and that material slides over his prostrate. It invokes a shout, barely muffled by his pillow, flushing bright red as he realized someone could hear him and wonder what he was doing at any moment. He shivered, biting down into his hand again, sliding his finger out and then pushing it back in again. The suit glided over his skin and it felt perfectly amazing, far better than any skin or latex or whatever he'd tried before. Even leather didn't feel as good as this.

He added another finger, stretching slightly and pushing himself back towards his own hand and shuddering. This was better, now - the feel of his own skin next to the suit, stretching him perfectly, and he moaned again, louder, hand fisting into the sheet as he buried his face in his pillow. His fingers moved almost by themselves, thrusting slowly, twisting and rubbing and making himself crazy. It felt way too damn good, for no direct contact. He'd always had to jerk himself off eventually but as he twists and yelps again he's fairly sure he won't have to this time. His thighs are shaking, toes and fingers curling as he nears his peak.

Another twist and he shouted, back arching as he slid down, clenching around his own fingers as he came hard, splattering the pristine sheets. He gasped for breath, legs collapsing underneath him as his entire body flooded with relaxing warmth. After a long moment he shifted, suit reforming as he willed it and he chuckled softly. The thing was so cool. He decided that when they got out his first priority of grid-like-business was to figure out how to get them back in the real world.

A few minutes later he realized that was probably stupid and he should be revolutionizing the world, but, well. That'd never really been his thing.


End file.
